memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Unlicensed publications
This page lists unofficial unlicensed publications. Information from these publications is not considered an acceptable source on this wiki and should only be considered as apocryphal. Star Trek Concordance This reference book was written by Star Trek fan . While it was used as a reference for later writers of the show, it was never either officially licensed nor endorsed. USS Enterprise Officer's Manual This book was authored by two notable Star Trek contributors: Geoffrey Mandel, who worked on some of the Star Trek TV series and has authored other publications, official and unofficial, his most recent licensed work being Star Charts; and Doug Drexler, who has also worked on the Star Trek TV series, authored two Star Trek Gold Key Comics and contributed to other Star Trek publications, recently co-editing the book which included many images created by him. The book provided details on names and birthplaces for many of the Original Series characters; however, many of these were later superseded by information from canon and licensed sources. Ships of the Star Fleet Ships of the Star Fleet was a series of manuals published by Mastercom Data Center in the 1980s, without using the Star Trek name or license. The style of these was so popular that other fan publishers continued the series online with TNG style sequels. While the published manuals were unlicensed, much of their art and concepts has later been depicted in licensed Star Trek. Licensed uses * - The Decatur class shown in the Volume 1 manual was illustrated in as part of a showcase of ship designs, labeled with the same name used in SotSF. A ship of this type was later seen in the . * - The USS Daran shown in the Volume 1 manual was illustrated in the "Sweeney" storyline of DC's TOS comics. * - The Akula from Volume 2 was used in the video game Legacy. Star Fleet Uniform Recognition Manual thumb|''Star Fleet Uniform Recognition Manual'' cover image. The Star Fleet Uniform Recognition Manual was an unlicensed Star Trek reference work, written and illustrated by Shane Johnson and originally published by the Noron Group in 1985. It concentrates primarily on uniforms and clothing. The 80 page book is divided into five chapters, all of which have their own headings. Federation Color Codes The first chapter, called "Federation Color Codes," is just that – a table of Federation color codes which adds eight colors to the list of thirty-two that Franz Joseph's design company provided in the Star Fleet Technical Manual. This "chapter" also includes tables of Star Fleet section colors past and present and a key to the symbols that Johnson uses in the book. Insignia and Rank The second chapter, titled "Insignia And Rank," is a series of drawings, some of which also include text; they depict how starship assignment and service grades were previously indicated as well as how they have since been indicated. :(Since the manual was written and published not long after ''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan was released, this chapter includes details about the uniforms that were introduced in that motion picture.)'' Uniforms (obsolete) The third chapter is titled "Uniforms (Obsolete)" and depicts the uniforms and other gear worn at the approximate time of TOS. :This chapter depicts the uniforms William Ware Theiss designed for TOS, but it erroneously includes a dress uniform design for female personnel differing vastly from what TOS actually showed. Uniforms (current) The fourth chapter is titled "Uniforms (Current)," and it primarily depicts the uniforms that were introduced in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. This uniform design is often called the "monster maroon" uniform because of the difficulty fans often have in assembling it for personal wearing. :Robert Fletcher's second series of designs, his first having been for ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture, are shown in this chapter; Nilo Rodis-Jamero's additonal designs are not.'' One uniform this chapter describes and depicts is the "Diplomatic Dress Uniform," which was not shown in any Star Trek motion picture. The references Johnson employed in drawing it and listing its details are not known. Paramount Pictures is not known to have provided any photographs of this uniform for reference works; thus it is not considered an officially recognized Star Fleet uniform. Intelligence Report The fifth and final chapter, titled "Intelligence Report," shows Klingon uniforms past and present, as well as how the appearances of the Klingons have changed since they were first shown, and concludes with an illustration of how the outfit Ricardo Montalban wore as Khan Noonien Singh might have looked when it was intact. According to Johnson, this outfit was actually the remains of a life support suit designed specifically for use with the DY series of sleeper ships. :This chapter again contrasts William Ware Theiss's original designs with Robert Fletcher's later ones. Fletcher's design for Khan's outfit emphasized Montalban's significant musculature, the by-product of the strenuous exercise regimen the actor maintained till his last years; he lived with a disability, which later proved to be a birth deformity, that made such a regimen a necessity for him. Last Unicorn RPGs Last Unicorn Games were a publisher who for a time held the rights to publish ''Star Trek RPGs. In 2000, Last Unicorn was bought by Wizards of the Coast. Subsequently Paramount decided not to keep their deal with LUG, and instead awarded the RPG license to Decipher. Several Star Trek books were published by LUG after this date as eBooks; however, as they had lost the license these cannot be considered official works: * Final Frontiers: The Star Trek Films * The Star Trek Guide to Parallel Planets: Hodgkin's Law * The Klingon Empire: Blood and Honor * Operation Stormbird: The Neutral Zone Campaign Vol. 2 * The Starfleet Exploration Handbook: To Boldly Go * The Starfleet Security Handbook * Call of the Prophets: The Bajorans * Dominion War: The Fires of Armageddon ** This eBook goes into more detail on ships such as the and * Merchants & Traders: The Latinum Main * The Cardassian Union: Iron and Ash * Through a Glass Darkly: The Mirror Universe * The Starfleet Starship Construction Manual Vol. 1: Spacedock * The Starfleet Starship Recognition Manual Vol. 1: The Ships of Starfleet * The Borg * Deep Space Nine Player's Guide * The Orion Syndicate * The Rigel System * The Dominion Companion * Star Trek: Voyager Core Game Book * Sky Princes of Orion External link * category:star Trek